Ash x skyla: picnic por medalla
by VICTORELNAZI
Summary: Nos encontramos en la region unova mas precisamente en ciudad mistralton donde una joven y hermosa piloto donde tambien era lider de gimnasio que al perder una batalla y aprender una valiosa leccion a manos de un chico que empezara a sentir algo que antes nuca habia sentido y pedira por todo lo sucedido un favor a cambio de la medalla jet
1. Chapter 1

Picnic por medalla

Nos encontramos en la región unova con nuestros héroes ash ketchum un entrenador pokemon de la región kanto con su inseparable pikachu, iris una morena aspirante a entrenadora de dragones con su pokemon axew y cilan líder de gimnasio y un excelente cocinero

Los 3 se encontraban en ciudad mistralton para que ash obtuviera su quinta medalla, pero la líder de gimnasio una chica que además es piloto con una playera mangas largas que deja al descubierto su ombligo, unos shorts cortos de color azul cielo, y guantes azules no le interesaba pelear con el ya que era muy fuerte y sobre todo porque sabía de ante mano el resultado de sus batallas

Skyla (presumiendo): mira entiendo que estés molesto pero mis batallas aéreas son justas y nunca me equiivoco

Ash (enfadado): a mí no me interesa lo que digas skyla sé que puedo derrotar a una engreída como tú con mis 3 pokemon o acaso me tienes miedo

Skyla (enfadada): ya me estas cansando, no me importa lo que digas así que no te daré ninguna batalla

Abuelo: ya basta skyla

Skyla: pero abuelo

Abuelo: es el momento que aprendas a comportarte como una buena líder, todos aquí queremos ver esa pelea

Skyla: pero abuelo míralo parece débil incluso vencí a su amigo que es también líder de gimnasio

Abuelo: nada de peros debes aprender cómo debe ser una buena líder de gimnasio y yo considero que ningún entrenador es débil, no querrás decepcionar a tu público

Skyla (mirando al público que la ovaciona): está bien abuelo aceptare su reto (mirando seriamente a ash) en cuanto a ti te espero mañana en el gimnasio, (le guiña el ojo) y ahora me iré a volar un rato

Una vez aceptado el reto los 3 se van al centro pokemon y conversan

Iris (dudando): ash estas seguro de querer enfrentar a skyla, en verdad es buena

Cilan: no te preocupes ash debes demostrarle que los entrenadores pokemon no son débiles porque sin duda skyla es arrogante y es mala fama para todos los lideres de gimnasio

Ash: tienes razón si confió en mí la podré derrotar

Finalmente la hora de la verdad llego y ash enfrento a skyla lo cual la batalla fue realmente reñida y finalmente gracias al urfezant de ash que derroto al swanna de la piloto la pudo derrotar y ganar la medalla

Entre skyla y su abuelo

Skyla (enojada): no puedo creer que he perdido como es eso posible

Abuelo (calmándola): tranquila skyla a veces se gana y a veces se pierde y este muchacho te acaba de demostrar que los entrenadores no son débiles como tú crees, y que las batallas aéreas no dicen nada

Skyla (más calmada): tienes toda la razón abuelo ash me hizo ver lo arrogante que soy y ahora entiendo cómo debe comportarse una líder de gimnasio (mira a ash ) pero en verdad es fuerte, decidido , tierno (se sonroja) y muy lindo

Abuelo (confundido): espera que dijiste skyla

Skyla (sonrojada): no nada abuelo, bueno iré donde están ellos para felicitarlo (camina hacia ash)

Skyla (sonriendo): bien ash reconozco tu victoria y quiero felicitarte por derrotarme y enseñarme una valiosa lección, ojala vinieran más como tú

Ash (feliz): muchas gracias skyla, la verdad fue una pelea muy difícil

Iris: y ahora que ganaste podremos seguir con nuestro camino

Cilan: tienes razón iris nos quedaremos en un centro pokemon y luego nos iremos de la ciudad

Skyla (triste): que o sea que se irán y no volverán

Ash: exactamente debo ir en busca de mi sexta medalla

Skyla: (pensando: que me pasa porque me pone triste que se vayan o mejor dicho que se vaya ash , a caso me gusta pero si ese es el caso no puedo permitirlo) ash pero antes de darte tu medalla quiero que me hagas un favor

Ash: si skyla lo que sea


	2. capitulo 2

Skyla (sonrojada): quiero que vayas esta tarde a las 7 al centro del pequeño bosque no muy lejos de aquí y tienes que ir solo

Ash (confundido): qué pero porque

Skyla (mintiendo): solo quiero que veas algo que solo se le he permitido a los entrenadores como tú, aceptas

Ash (aun dudando): pues está bien

En el centro pokemon ash hablaba con sus amigos sobre que no estaría a las 7 y ellos comprendieron, mientras skyla hablaba con su abuelo en su casa y además preparaba cosas como para un picnic

Skyla: abuelo me ausentare unas horas

Abuelo: está bien skyla pero porque preparas comida, ah ahora que me acuerdo le entregaste a ash su medalla

Skyla (sonrojada): pues lo de la medalla aun no pero pienso hacerlo no te preocupes abuelo, y en cuanto a esta comida es que invite a ash a un picnic

Abuelo: ah entiendo te gusta ash bueno me parece un buen novio para ti (hace que skyla este toda roja) y el sabe que esto es un picnic

Skyla (roja y nerviosa): pues la verdad no abuelo le mentí para que acepte salir conmigo a solas, es que siento que me gusta y nunca antes me había enamorado siento que él es el chico perfecto para mí

Abuelo: está bien skyla yo también hacia locuras por el amor, solo procura darle su medalla antes que se valla

Skyla (feliz y sonrojada): no te preocupes abuelo te prometo que le entregaré su medalla (pensando: y quizás algo más) pero ahora solo pienso en pasar tiempo con el

Y así ash sin su pikachu caminaba hacia el centro del pequeño bosque donde le había indicado skyla

Ash (pensando): me pregunto qué querrá mostrarme skyla, solo espero tener de una buena vez mi medalla de gimnasio, pero es una lástima que me tenga que ir en verdad me gustó estar tan cerca de una chica tan linda como skyla (se sonroja por sus dichos hacia la entrenadora)

Y finalmente ash llega hasta donde le había dicho skyla y se decepciona al ver solo un espacio abierto pero rodeado de lindas flores y cerca de un rio, pero se sorprendió al ver que sobre el suelo había un mantel y una canasta llena de comida

Ash (muy confundido): qué pero que es todo esto (de repente skyla aparece detrás de él y lo besa en la mejilla haciendo que los dos se sonrojen)

Skyla (sonrojada): me alegro que vinieras ash te estaba esperando

Ash (sonrojado): y dime skyla que es lo que me quieres mostrar

Skyla (nerviosa): pues esto ash todo lo que ves es mi lugar favorito, aquí siempre vengo a meditar

Ash: hum es un lugar muy bonito skyla, aquí de seguro logras una gran vinculación con tus pokemon

Skyla (guiñándole el ojo): así es ash

Ash: pero que hay de la canasta

Skyla (roja): lo traje para que comamos juntos, es mi manera de agradecerte por enseñarme una valiosa lección de cómo se debe comportarse una persona en verdad soy solo una arrogante

Ash: pero reconozco que tienes con que skyla, eres realmente fuerte me gusto mucho enfrentarte

Skyla (feliz y sonrojada): oh muchas gracias ash

Así los 2 conversan acerca de sus vidas y lo que desea hacer cada uno en adelante mientras comían unos sándwiches y bebían unos refrescos

Skyla: y como estuvo ash

Ash (feliz): estuvo delicioso muchas gracias por todo skyla

Skyla: no lo agradezcas ash, me gusto conocerte (triste) es una lástima que te vayas tan pronto siempre quise viajar por el mundo como ustedes pero me da miedo salir sola, si fuese por el gimnasio le pediría a mi abuelo que se haga cargo de él

Ash: no debes tener miedo skyla, yo también me asuste cuando empecé pero pude superarlo y ahora viajo con amigos (la toma sus manos haciendo que la líder se sonroje) si estas con ellos no hay que temer

Skyla (sonrojada): ash hay otra razón por lo cual te traje aquí, no solo es por agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi

Ash: ah no y porque

Me pregunto que le dira, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo, pero quiero aclarar que mis siguientes fics serán por lo menos algo largos


	3. Chapter 3

Skyla (llorando haciendo que ash se preocupa): ash no quiero que te vayas no lo soportaría esa personalidad tuya tan decidida me generó sentimientos hacia ti (se abalanza hacia él y lo abraza)

ash (confundido pero correspondiendo el abrazo): espera skyla tu me quieres decir quee… (La líder de gimnasio besa a ash en los labios y luego de 5 minutos se separa)

skyla (llorando y mirándolo tiernamente): si ash te amo

ash: skyla debo reconocer que me gusto lo fuerte y decidida que eres en los combates y además (sonrojado) me gusta mucho como te vistes y como guiñas el ojo

skyla (feliz): ash que intentas decirme

ash (sonrojado): que yo también te amo mi líder de gimnasio

skyla (llorando de felicidad): oh ash me hiciste la chica más feliz del mundo (lo vuelve a abrazar y ambos se besan apasionadamente y luego de 10 minutos se sueltan)

ash (decidido): skyla te gustaría ser mi novia y viajar con nosotros

skyla (feliz y llorando): mi amor todo lo que digas es si y siempre será si y más ahora que podremos estar juntos siempre

Así los 2 se vuelven a besar con toda su pasión y se acarician hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde

Ash: mi amor debemos irnos entonces mañana vienes con nosotros

Skyla (abrazándolo): claro amor inmediatamente le diré a mi abuelo que se haga cargo del gimnasio mientras yo recorro el mundo con mi novio (lo besa en los labios)

Así ambos se separan pero no sin antes darse el beso de las buenas noches, ash se fue al centro pokemon y vio que todos estaban dormidos así que decidió irse a dormir y mañana le contaría todo a su amigos, en cuanto a skyla lo estaba esperando su abuelo preocupado

Abuelo: oh skyla que bueno que apareciste me tenías preocupado

Skyla (apenada): perdón abuelo no nos fijamos que hora era

Abuelo: olvídalo y dime como te fue en tu cita con ash

Skyla (sonrojada): ah me preguntas acerca de cómo me fue mi lindo novio

Abuelo (feliz por su nieta): felicidades skyla en verdad hacen una bonita pareja

Skyla: casi se me olvida abuelo, ash me invito a unirme al grupo para recorrer unova

Abuelo: perfecto skyla yo me haré cargo del gimnasio, te ganaste un muy buen descanso

Skyla (emocionada): muchas gracias abuelo (lo abraza y se va a dormir)

Ya en la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes conversaban

Cilan: muy bien ash listo para irnos

Iris: si ya ansío llegar a la siguiente ciudad

Ash: tranquilos chicos solo esperen un momento que debo decirles algo pero antes tiene que venir una persona

Iris (confundida): en serio y quien es ash (de repente aparece skyla)

Skyla (gritando): amigos espérenme

Cilan: (confundido): skyla pero que haces aquí

Ash: ahora que estamos todos aquí chicos quiero decirles que skyla es ahora mi novia (ambos se besan en los labios)

Cilan e iris (impactados): queeeeee

Cilan (más calmado): pues me alegro

Iris: y yo que pensé que serías un niño siempre pero me equivoque así que muchas felicidades

Skyla: muchas gracias pero además quiero decirles que viajare con ustedes para poder estar con mi amor

Cilan: me parece muy bien un nuevo ingrediente para esta receta

Skyla: ah pero antes (mira a ash y le entrega la medalla) aquí tienes ash la medalla jet te la ganaste mi amor

Ash: gracias mi vida (cuando le entrega la medalla ambos se besan y van tomados de la mano)

Skyla (muy feliz): muy bien amado mío empecemos nuestra aventura

Ash: tienes razón amor (la besa apasionadamente en los labios) te amo mi hermosa líder

Skyla: y yo a ti mi amado entrenador (lo vuelve a besar y siguen sus camino tomados de la mano)

Así nuestros héroes con skyla como la nueva integrante y novia de ash siguen su camino hacia nuevas aventuras, pero lo importante es que la pareja vivirán muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas pero no les importaba porque sabían que estarán siempre juntos


End file.
